1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system and a method for operating the same. In particular, the present invention relates to remote control system that is capable of operating in a mode that could automatically pair a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio frequency electronic equipment transmits a signal through wireless radio frequency technique. A communication protocol for such electronic equipment generally should be configured before the equipment is placed into the stream of the commerce. The configuration enables a host to recognize a remote control device so that any key code of the remote control device could correspond to a default key of the host. As such, the remote control device could communicate with the host enabling the host to function.
When the number of the hosts or the remote control devices varies, a manual operation is necessary for reconfiguring the communication links in the conventional approaches.